New in Town
by saxicolous
Summary: Captain Hook has a lot on his plate. He's trying to write a very important autobiography/ life handbook (that could quite possibly change the literary world as we know it), he's trying to win the heart of one Emma Swan, AND he's trying to create the perfect chili recipe (that includes rum). The last thing he needs is his 'evil' sister Cassandra ruining everything.


_Chapter 1: The Exception_

_Killian Jones is your conventional pirate. He has a ship, he has a crew, and he has one rule: to only take care of yourself._

_Now, one with limited knowledge of Captain Hook would come to the conclusion that this rule was thought up after the death of his first love, Milah, but this rule came to existence long before her (and a certain blond girl who will remain nameless). In fact one could say it came before the death of his mother, and about right after the birth of his sister, Cassie._

_Perhaps to an onlooker Cassandra Jones would seem like the most adorable, precious child bestowed onto the fairytale realm but infact she is the most devilish (not in the handsome since) bratty, evil, most cruel, selfish, horrendous, maniacal, evil, jealous,_

Killian leaned back trying to think of more evil adjectives but suddenly the paper that was ever-so-carefully stowed in the typewriter was yanked out by a mysterious stranger that bares a similar resemblance to Prince Charming. Killian turned rapidly to face his perpetrator.

"Aye, mate, do you mind?" Killian demanded but settled down quickly trying to keep his cool around the prince.

Charming studied the piece of paper silently laughing to himself. "You do realize you typed 'evil' twice?"

Killian snatched the paper back, "I know. It's called repetition it creates emphasis."

Charming laughs, "Well if you're writing an autobiography I suggest writing in first person, and maybe writing in past tense for, y'know, the past."

"Thanks, but I don't think I need your help, AND it's more of a handbook rather than an autobiography," Killian spat snatching the paper back. "Is there anything else I can service you with? Perhaps a joke, or a poem? Maybe I could prance around the room in a clown nose to further your enjoyment."

"Oh, right. I came to tell you that a stranger arrived claiming to know you. Well I guess I could take a leap of faith and say that she's your…" Charming reads over Killian's shoulder, "'devilish (not in the handsome sense) bratty, evil, most cruel, selfish, horrendous, maniacal, evil, jealous,'-"

Before Charming could finish Killian ran straight past him out the door. If Charming was right, this could be bad news for Storybrooke, or worse Killian Jones himself.

* * *

Cassandra wasn't really a patient type of girl. She couldn't stand a long philosophical conversations, and don't even get her started on that cliché line 'long walks on the beach'. She even legally changed her name to Cass to save time. She simply believes that having to pronounce all three syllables was a nuance to her. But her name wasn't her biggest nuance: her big brother took the cake on that one.

But as her big brother ran through the shabby diner in this shabby town all exasperated and flustered she couldn't help but smile. She knew of her big brother's disdain for her but she couldn't really figure out why. Was it because she stole his money? Was it because she very nearly had him killed through no fault of her own? Or was it because of that one time when Cass almost destroyed Killian's entire ship because of a little tantrum? Cass couldn't remember or she really didn't care.

"YOU!" Killian shouted with his familiar accent that reminded her of home. "WHAT ARE YOU-WHY ARE YOU-WHERE-DAH UGH!" Killian drew his sword from the holster.

Cassandra only rolled her eyes at her brother's theatrics, but before she could say a word a woman with long blond hair stepped between the two.

"Hook, what the hell is wrong with you?" The blond girl looked dubious to Killian's antics. She's very pretty, Cass thought, with big blue eyes. Just my type.

"Emma, normally I would be glad if you were in front of my sword, but as you can see I'm a little busy with a family reunion of sorts," Killian said with some integrity and charm. By now the entire diner was staring at the fiasco happening by the counter.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You do know I have to put you in custody if you don't put your weapon away?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Killian looked at Emma with some strange glare that Cass had never seen in him before. It was as if he were actually considering listening to the blonde girl but some sort of manly pride were battling him. Cass smiled bemused in her brother. Killian glanced to see the smile and must have moved because in the next moment he was flat on the floor being handcuffed by the blond girl who Cass knew now as Emma.

Cass sighed sweetly and with that sigh time stopped. No, time literally stopped. Well in the most vague sense of the way. There were a lot of components in making time stop really too complicated for mortal understanding but the irony stayed that the most impatient woman in the world could stop time.

Cassandra scribbled a note on a napkin and slipped it into Killian's chest pocket. As she walked out of the shabby diner she couldn't help but feel nice to be with her big brother again.

In the dank cell of Storybrooke's only jailhouse Hook flirted, obviously, but more importantly he worried of his sister and what destruction she might bring. He knew of what powers she possessed and he knew they only got stronger. The sea goddess only know of how strong they were now. Hook bent over when Emma left and the lights were all off and a single napkin fell out of his pocket.

It read: 'I see you're in a predicament now so I'll be commandeering your ship for the night :)' Hook made an angry noise in the back of his throat. If Cassandra was good at anything it was commandeering his ship, and his ladies.


End file.
